Minecraft Monkey
This monkey wears leather armor and wields a wooden sword, and plays Minecraft. It swings its sword around to pop bloons. There is a 20% chance that the sword will break after each hit, making it not able to attack for 3 seconds. It swings as fast as a boomerang monkey. The sword pops up to 3 bloons and takes a layer off each bloon. Cost in medium is $275. Initial Stats: HP: 25 Range: 1/2 Bomb Tower Path 1 Stone Sword The monkey's sword is now made of cobblestone. It can effect 5 bloons per attack and has only a 10% chance of its sword breaking. It also has 35 HP. Medium Cost: $500 Appearance change: Now wears chainmail armor, and has a stone sword. Iron Sword That's a nice blade you have there... It would be a shame if something happened to it. This sword can pop 2 layers, 7 bloons, and only has a 5% chance of breaking. The minecraft monkey now has 50 HP. Medium Cost: $1500 Appearance change: Has iron armor and a iron sword. Diamond Sword It's DIAMONDS! The sword can pop 20 bloons and 3 layers of each. It can pop 30 bloons and 4 layers on DIAMONDS! only. It will never break. Appearance change: Wears diamond armor and has a gleaming diamond sword. Medium Cost: $6000 Iron Golem The monkey doubles its HP and deals 1 more layer of damage. It gains a special ability as well. Iron Golem: Summons an Iron Golem. This has 50 HP and hits 15 bloons. It can move around the track, and will prioritize the bloon with the strongest attacks, NOT the most powerful bloon in general. It effectively has Knockback and Sharpness as well. It stays FOREVER, but the ability can only recharge when the golem dies. Medium Cost: $15000 Path 2 Fire Aspect All attacks act like napalm, but it lasts for half as long. Appearance change: Sword will be glowing purple. Medium Cost: $500 Knockback A bloon popped by the sword has a 50% chance of being knocked back a dart monkey's range towards the entrance. Appearance change: Same as x-1. Medium Cost: $500 Sharpness Has a 50% chance of dealing an extra layer of damage. Has a 25% chance of dealing 2 extra layers instead. Appearance Change: Same as x-1 and x-2. Medium Cost: $1500 Sky General Gold bloons are permanently twice as fast. Path 2 upgrades have a 100% chance of working. You also gain a special ability that is just devastating... Summon the Skys! $25000 worth of Minecraft monkeys appear for 30 seconds. Obviously, they cannot use abilities. The minecraft monkey who used this is replaced by SkyDoesMinecraft himself. His... Alright, budder sword is so enchantable, he is 4/3 with quadruple enchantment effects. He also has 250 HP, and any damage he takes doesn't cross over to your monkey. Gold Bloons are invulnerable for the duration. Medium Cost: $20,000 Trivia *This is is 100% based on Minecraft. Category:Towers Category:Minecraft stuff Category:Monkey Towers Category:References Category:Melee Towers